


Dresses and Smut

by DreadfulMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossdressing, Date Night, Eren in tights, M/M, Panties, Smut, eren in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi have a date night, but Eren's in a dress and they never make it out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresses and Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I continue to be bad at titles....
> 
> This was literally just because I wanted to put Eren in a dress and some tights.

Levi unlocked the door to Eren's apartment using his key, "I'm here," he called out. He could hear Eren scurrying around somewhere. 

"I'm almost ready," he called back.

When Eren finally stepped into the living room, Levi was looking at the time on his phone. He looked up and was completely shocked. 

Eren was wearing a dress. It was black and went up to his neck, with short sleeves made out of lace. It seemed to open up at his waist and fall just past mid-thigh. He was also wearing black tights with his signature black and white converse. And fuck, did he look beautiful.

"What are you wearing?"

"A dress," Eren said.

"Since when do you wear dresses?"

Eren just shrugged, "I don't know, since now I guess. I saw it and thought it was cute so I bought it, and some things to go with it,"

It was then that Levi noticed Eren had a glittery clutch in his hand and a flowery headband in his hair.

Levi didn't say anything, just continued to eye Eren up and down.

"Do you like it?" Eren asked.

Levi watched as Eren started to sway back and forth a bit, the dress moving along with him. There were so many words running through Levi's mind to describe Eren. But he settled on the lamest one.

"It's fine," he eventually said, "now let's go, we're going to be late,"

Eren looked dejected but nodded and walked past Levi to the door. Levi followed suit, looking down. If he wanted to get through tonight without incident he would just have to not look at Eren. 

But when he heard the door open he looked up and goddamn did Eren's ass look good in a dress.

"You know what," Levi started, "fuck dinner,"

"What? But Lev-," Eren started. But it was already too late. Levi had closed the door and pinned Eren up against it, wrapping Eren's legs around his waist and holding him up. 

"Levi?" Eren asked, Levi already occupying himself by marking Eren's neck just above the hem line of the dress. 

Levi didn't reply, just kept sucking and biting until Eren let out all the little moans he had been trying to hold in. Levi's ran his hands up and down Eren's thighs, bringing the dress up slightly higher everytime. He dug his nails into the tights and ran them down. That's when they heard a tearing sound and Eren gasped, then pouted.

"My tights, Levi," he whined.

"We'll get you more," Levi said.

Eren chuckled a bit as Levi continued to make more tears in the tights, "so the dress is more than fine?"

"It makes you look absolutely delectable,"

"What about dinner?" Eren asked, but Levi could feel his hands pulling Levi's shirt from where it was tucked into his dress pants. 

"You are my dinner," Levi said, he moved up to kiss Eren's lips, "delicious," he said before kissing Eren over and over again. 

Eren giggled into the kiss but let Levi do as he pleased, until he got desperate and started grinding his hips against Levi's torso, "come on, Levi," he moaned, "you're working me up for nothing," he whined. 

"Hold on tight," Levi growled as he peeled Eren off the door. Eren clinging onto him and sucked right underneath his ear, "fuck," he moaned. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it all the way to the bedroom. He need Eren, now. 

He moved them to couch, but instead of laying Eren down he sat down, letting Eren fall onto his lap. Eren raised his eyebrows at him in question.

"I want to be able to see all of you in your pretty dress," he said, leaning up to kiss Eren. 

Levi stroked up his legs and lifted up the dress finding the top of the tights and pulling them down. Eren seemed to get the signal and got up on his knees, after a bit of fumbling around they got them off and Levi threw them across the room. 

Eren smiled down at Levi and started to grind his hips into Levi's making the two of them moan. Eren sat up, but kept languidly moving his hips.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like the dress," he said, slowly undoing the buttons of Levi's shirt. He smirked down at him as he did so, "but I figured I might as well go big,"

"What do you mean?" Levi asked, he had moved to rubbing the bare skin of Eren's thighs now. He loved them, the way they flexed underneath his hands with Eren's movements, how they would wrap around him and how strong they were. Levi especially liked marking them, maybe he'd get to it later, when they're in a more horizontal position. 

"Move your hands up a bit more, yeah?" 

Levi did, and then his fingers froze when they reached a frilly material, the expression on his face made Eren giggle. 

"Panties?" it was more like a statement than a question but Eren hummed a yes anyway. 

Levi let his head fall back and moaned, "you're going to be the death of me, Eren Jaeger," he said, his fingers working the material between his fingers. The tightness in his pants starting to get unbearably uncomfortable as he moved his hips along to Eren's.

Eren moaned loudly and fell forward onto Levi's chest, "but this would be the best way to go, don't you agree?"

Levi nuzzled his hair, he smelled like strawberries. 

He gently started to rub Eren through the panting, smirking at the fact that Eren had already left a wet patch the top of them. 

Eren's own hands were moving down the exposed skin of Levi's torso to undo his pants. He pulled Levi's erection out and started to stroke it slowly, he chuckled at how Levi would try to thrust up into his hand.

He brought his other hand up to bring the bottom of the dress to stuff into his mouth, giving Levi a view. 

And Levi appreciated it, Eren looked absolutely stunning. He was in frilly pale blue panties with little bows in various places, a dark wet spot and the tip of Eren's cock glistening with precum. Perfection.

"Eren," Levi said, not taking his eyes off of Eren's cock, "I want you to keep the panties on, is that okay?" he glanced up to see Eren nodding. 

After that everything happened in a haste, Levi's pants and boxers came off, Eren pulled some lube and condoms out of his clutch and moved his panties aside so Levi could prep him.

"I'm ready, Levi," Eren whined, he was pushing back against Levi's fingers. His own were scratching down Levi's chest and across his back.

Levi only hummed and added a third finger, making Eren groan.

"Why are you so mean?" he breathed into Levi's neck, biting him as a punishment for being such a tease.

Levi only chuckled, "I like getting you worked up, and then have you beg for my cock," he said, "and it's your fault,"

"Mine?" Eren asked, out of breathe and about ready to snap.

"Yes, yours," Levi said, rubbing Eren's prostate and making him whimper, "you just had to look so irresistible tonight. We didn't even make it out the door,"

Eren could only whimper and cant his hips with Levi's fingers. 

"I almost want to make you cum just like this," Levi continued, "on my fingers alone,"

"No," Eren growled, with a harsh bite to Levi's shoulder, "I want more," he grabbed Levi's wrist and pulled his fingers out. He gave Levi's cock a couple strokes before he aligned himself, holding his panties to the side. 

"Wait," Levi said, holding tightly onto Eren's waist. He had to will himself not to thrust up, he could already feel the warmth radiating from Eren's hole.

"What?" Eren whined.

"Condom,"

"I don't want one tonight," Eren said.

Levi didn't argue if Eren didn't want one, instead he guided Eren down on him. Eren sighed and looked content as he went down. He resumed canting his lips to help himself adjust to Levi's length. 

Once he was ready he brought himself up just to fall back down onto Levi's lap and continued to bounce in the same way. 

Eren had let the dress fall from his mouth a long time ago, so Levi couldn't see much other than Eren's face and him bouncing on his cock. But he could feel Eren squeezing around him and could feel himself becoming overwhelmed by the heat surrounding him. It was unbearable for both of them, Eren soon becoming too tired to continue on his own. He whined Levi's name and leaned onto his chest, digging his nails into Levi's chest. Levi responded by putting one had on Eren's waist and the other on his ass, guiding him up and down.

"Come on, baby," Levi coaxed, "you're so close already, aren't you?"

Eren nodded against his shoulder and sloppily kissed at Levi's neck, returning the marks Levi had made on his own neck. 

Eren mustered up the rest of his strength to continue bouncing and grinding his hips, hitting his prostate every time and building up the pleasure he needed to cum. 

Levi's hand lowered Eren's panties amd found his cock, he pumped him in tune with Eren's movements, and then started to thrust up hard, giving Eren even more pleasure until he couldn't hold it in himself anymore and screamed Levi's name. His cum catching on the inside of the dress.

Eren couldn't move after that, his thighs too tired to do anything, but Levi still hadn't cum.

"Take me," Eren groaned into his ear.

Levi rearranged them on the couch, laying Eren down so he was on his back and his legs wide open. Levi positioned himself over him and slid back inside, Eren hissing at the intrusion.

"Are you sure?" Levi asked.

"Yes," Eren breathed, "please," he'd never directly tell Levi, but he loved the over stimulation, "hard,"

And Levi delivered. He rammed hard into Eren, making him moan and keen and squeal, his voice going up an octave everytime his prostate was overly abused.

Levi lifted up Eren's dress so he could see him, his panties were ruined, his dress was ruined, the tights were ruined a long time ago, even Eren was ruined. He couldn't control his body as Levi kept thrusting unto him, his legs and arms boneless, he couldn't do anything other than take it and enjoy it.

He couldn't even form words anymore, he wanted to let Levi know much he was enjoying this, but words left him, he couldn't think, all he could do was feel Levi inside him, pushing in and out and loving him.

Levi could see Eren's cock twitching back to full hardness and he took it in his hand again, stroking him roughly now. He himself was so close. Eren was overly sensitive, a minute later he was coming in Levi's hand again and his orgasm caused him to spasm and clench around Levi, bringing him to his own orgasm, he came hard into Eren. 

Eren sighed happily at feeling so full, he could feel it warming up his insides and filling him up. He had a problem. 

Levi winced as he pulled out, "you okay?" he asked Eren.

Eren had an arm over his eyes, blocking out the light because he was far too tired and all he wanted was to sleep. He hummed to Levi.

Levi tries to sit up but Eren grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"We have to clean up," Levi said.

"The dress will soak it up," Eren whined, "let's lay here,"

Eren thought he won when Levi didn't protest, but next thing he knew he was being picked up and walked to the bathroom. Levi sat him down on the counter and cleaned them both us. 

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

Levi was finishing up cleaning himself, Eren was leaning back against the wall, his eyes drooping closed from exhaustion.

"I want more dresses and tights,"

**Author's Note:**

> Practice safe sex! Always use a condom (unless you've discussed and chosen otherwise).
> 
> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
